Naruto: The Legend Of The Byakugan
by sugarboogerminer
Summary: We thought we knew all there was to know about the Byakugan,...but is there more? Follow this short story to find out!


Enter now!

Naruto: Legend of the Byakugan-pt.01

Our story starts out w/ the Konoha Hokage Mountain faces  
Naruto is still being praised for recently defeating Pein after returning from the Kage Summit  
The new chunins are gathering and one speaks

Joni: Look they continue to praise him,..for what? He's not even a Chunin!

Friend 1: i wouldn't undersetimate him he defeated Pein,...Do you think you could...beat ...

him?

Joni: I know I could beat him!

Friend 2: Let's find out, "Hey Naruto!"

Joni is angry and his chakra builds a little when a Jonin aproaches the 3 newly made Chunin

Jonin: Attention! You haven't earned the right to look in that hero's direction, prepare to stand before the Lord Hokage!

the 3 chunin speak in unison: "Yes Sensei!"

On the other side of Konoha inside the Hyuga household a sparring match is starting

Hinata: Are you ready?

Hanabi: I'm always ready, worry about yourself!

hinata is already knocked back by Hinabi w/ one hand,..hinabi speaks from the other side of the sparring hall hinata

Hanabi: you're in range!

Neji looks on w/ surprise thinking to himself

Neji: [Huh?,..how from that Far away?!]

Hinata: You're bluffing

preparing twin lions

Hanabi: I never bluff

hanabi jumps into rotation

Hanabi: 8trigrams 64 palms!

Hinabi mercilessly wrecks Hinata

Hanabi standing over hinata speaks

Hanabi: heh,..you should expect no less from the new leader of the Anbu Black Ops,...huh?!,..

Hinata comes up from below hanabi w/ a twin lions punch,..but Hanabi sidesteps and grabs hinata's arm and flings her with rotation into the wall

Hanabi: you must've forgotten,...I was there too, and i know you idolize him. Such a childish trick won't work on me.

Hiashi: Sigh!,..that's enough we'll try again in a week.

Neji speaks to hinata

Neji: It's ok, let's go see him, he's always good for encouragement

Naruto is eating at Ichiraku's

Ichiraku: Whay aren't you at the assembly Naruto?

Naruto: Eh,..Genin don't have to go to the assembly,..besides I'd rather be here eating Ramen,...huh,..Anbu?

Naruto notices a hurt Anbu while finishing his ramen

Naruto: What happened are you ok

Anbu: Naruto the new chunin named Joni,..he found out about Rouran Tower and is on his way there now. he plans to,..to,.ugh,.destroy konoha. We have to stop him  
right now, there's no time to call for back up!

Naruto: let's go!

Neji and Hinata see Naruto leaving the village ,so they catch up and Hinata speaks to Naruto

Hinata: Naruto is everything ok?

Neji: Naruto why are you leaving Konoha with an Anbu

Anbu: You two are of the Hyuga clan right,..good!,..you can help us track Joni,..he should be due west!

Neji: "BYAKUGAN!" I see him,..what's this about?

Anbu: He is the orphaned child of Sunagakuru(Sand) defectors. We suspect he secretly despises Konoha. Also he tried to return to the village hidden in the sand, but they refused him. Just before his death, Danzo had root tailing him, but now that Danzo is gone, many side projects have been left to fall throught the cracks. This particular chunin is easily Joni level, maybe higher!

Naruto: then why was he only made chunin"

Anbu: We had to test his loyalties to the village first,..he knows almost all konoha wind jutsu, and is very lethal, and cold hearted,..he "cough" has recently "cough" learned  
of the lost Tower "cough" and the 4th's legacy there "cough",.he plans to use time travel to change history and destroy Kono,.."cough" "cough" "cough"

Hinata: You're injured!,..we have to get you help!  
Anbu: no time to worry about it this takes precedence! Move!

the 4 that are trailing Joni the rogue chunin approach the lost tower

Naruto: We're here,..it's just as i remember it,..but I don't see Joni

Hinata: "BYAKUGAN!" He's inside,...doing,..something

Neji: Anbu you stay back you're too injured. Try to get word back to Konoha,..we'll take it from here

Hinata: Guys this looks urgent, we gotta go now

The konoha 3 enter the lost tower and find joni has a sealed chakra kunai and has opened the gate to the past

Joni: Oh it's you the trash of konoha,..you're too late it's over! I will change historyand destroy the leaf village

Naruto: Never I won't let you!

Naruto runs toward Joni who has opened the gate to the past with Neji and Hinata in persuit

Hinata: Narutokun!

Neji: Stop Him!

the Konoha 3 find themselves suddenly in the middle of a forest

Hinata: Where are we? Is this still the Tower?

Neji: No doubt, we are back in time,..but when?

Naruto: Where's Joni?

Neji: "byakugan!" I don't see him. There's no telling how much time we are apart from Joni's arrival

Hinata: There neji i see it

Naruto: What is it?

Neji: A village. It's a little way off, but it's the only civilization for miles,..we can start there

The 3 reach the secluded but bustling village, but before they can enter they are stopped by a strange man

Man: Hold it! Stop right there,..State your business before entering

Naruto: We're searching for a rogue ninja!

Man: ?! [Rogue Ninja!] There are no such persons here,..be on your way!

hinata: but there isn't another village in the area, can we just rest here a little

Neji: Yes!,..then we will be on our way

Man: No! Be gone you look like trouble!

Naruto: I'll show you trouble,...Shadow Clone Jutsu!

naruto pops up 5 clones

Man: ! Shadow,...clones?,...I change my mind, you 3 are welcome, follow me, we must talk.

On the outskirts of the village Joni is talking with some Bandits

Naruto Legend of the Byakugan-pt. 02

Joni: This village is full of wealth and riches, why do you sit on the outskirts like disciplined children.

Bandit Leader: Bwahaha!,..obviously you must be the only person in the entire world who doesn't know the power of the Rikudo Sage!

Joni: Rukido you say? Hmmm well I guess if there was a reason to cowar like little girls in the dark the Rikudo would be one.

Bandit Leader: Mind your tongue young interloper,..we have a way to get rid of the Rikudo once and for all!

Joni: Oh!?,..tell me about it.

meanwhile,..

The Konoha 3 follow the strange man to a small temple deep in the village they found after following Joni from the future into the past.

Stranger: So,...you guys seem to be powerful! How do you do know those techniques you performed?

Naruto: We're ninja from the leaf!

Neji: NARUTO!,..uh we just train really hard

Stranger: I see. Would you like more to eat?

Neji: Thanks, but we need to go get some supplies before we go on our way.

Stranger: Sure , but can you stay here and talk with me for a while?

Hinata: HUH? me?,...oh o.k.!

Neji and Naruto leave and go to search the village regarding the whereabouts of Joni the rogue ninja.

Naruto: You think Hinata will be alright alone with that guy we just met?

Neji: She'll be all right,..she's grown to be an amazing kinoichi.

back at the temple with Hinata and the mysterious man-

Stranger: Would you mind looking at me with my wife's gaze!

Hinata: I assure you my eyes cannot harm you.

Stranger: On the contrary those eyes wield tremendous power!

Hinata: Back home everyone bests me all the time, I cannot win no matter how hard I try!

Stranger: O.K. then,..try these series of hand signs,..and this series as well,...but be careful with all my knowledge, I still could not save my beloved wife. There are still many mysteries to Chakra control, and ninjutsu.

Hinata: What happened to your wife?

Stranger: One day while in the market place my wife and my two sons were approached by some bandits that occassionally came through this village. At this time there were many Bandit factions. I ran off the more powerful ones, until ther were barely any. There is yet still a small remnant of bandits, but I left them to the people of the village to deal with. One day one of the remnant bandit factions approached my wife. They knew she had money because the villagers showered us with riches because I ran off the worst of the robbers. When those bandits threatened to take our sons, her eyes,..they activated! It was the last thing those bandits saw,..and the whole incident scared the villagers. That is why I live deep in this far corner of the village. You see,...I am a Sage of Ninjutsu, and a part of me must've integrated into my wife when she gave birth to our sons.

Naruto and neji return

Neji: We have a problem!

Sage: Problem? What is it?

Naruto: There is a huge monster heading toward the village!

Neji: Its' Chakra is unlike anything I've ever seen!

Sage: Hmm,..I see,...will you guys help me?

Neji: I don't know what any of us can do against the likes of such a beast.

Sage: This beast was released by someone! I need you to find them and make sure they do not interfere!

Naruto: You got it!

Neji: I got a feeling "our" guy is behind this!  
Hinata: Right then,...Byakugan! I don't see anything

Sage: (running toward the beast) Try looking outside the village.

Naruto: Let's go!

The Konoha 3 search the deep woods just outside the village

Neji: In order to be more effecient we're gonna have to split up. Go!

The 3 split up and begin to make headway

Bandit Leader: I see you have those funny eyes like the Rikudo. I know they posess power,...the question is how will you survive with out them?! SHINE!- Behold my light sword!

the bandit leader has a sword that looks like a huge rectangular cleaver-it absorbs light, and shines at an unaware oppenant like looking at the sun in a mirror,..blinding

Neji: My eyes, i can't see!

Bandit Leader: You're dead!,...wha,.huh?

Neji: No matter,..you're in range,...8 Tri-grams 128 palms,..8 palms,...16 palms,...32 palms,...64 palms,..128 PALMS!

Neji hits the bandit leader with a barrage, but only hits the sword

Bandit leasder: Ha!,...now it's my turn,..yeaaaaah!running toward Neji

Neji: I can do this,..I can sense him if I push chakra from the poers all over my body,...Gentile Fists!

The Bandit Leader takes a swipe and narrowly misses Neji by inches

Neji: Mountain Break Attack!

The bandit leader was disintegrated by Gentile fist,..meanwhile in a clearing north east of Neji, Naruto is surrounded by Bandits

Bandits: Ha he's only one boy,..let's kill him and be done with this!

Naruto: How about we even the score,...or maybe a little more,...MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Naruto fills the entire forest with clones

Bandits: Run!,..he's some sort of demon!

The Bandits scatter and run off. West of Naruto Hinata has no luck finding anyone, but she notices a faint form heading toward the Sage. The old Sage is taming the beast

Sage: You won't succeed in your plot!

Joni: The Rikudo!,...the Great Sage,...the beginning of all Ninjutsu. How shall I kill you?,...If I kill "you," there will be no ninjutsu and there will FINALLY be peace!

Rikudo Sage: I sense so much heartache and pain from such a young soul. This path you have chosen is NOT the way to heal. You cannot blame your suffering on ninjutsu.,...There will always be good and evil. One cannot exist without the other.

Joni: Garbage talk!,..I may not know as much as you Great Sage,.but I do know Super powerful Ninjas are unnatural, and I also know you can't do anything while trying to tame that monster! Farewell Great Sage,...rasengan!,...WHAT?!...why is it failing,..who?,...Lady Hinata, How?

Hinata: Joni your coming back with us!

The Rikudo seals the jutsu within himself.

Rikudo Sage: It is done,.now let's end this shall we

Joni: You think it's over,..think again!,...SUMMONING!

The chakra sword that joni used to go back to the past has appeared, and as Joni pulls it,Naruto and Neji show up

Neji: Into the sphere,.. follow him!

Hinata speaks to the Rikudo Sage

Hinata: Thanks for everything, I won't forget you.

Rikudo Sage: I know my daughter,...just have Faith In Yourself!

The Konoha 3 jump time again behind Joni the rogue ninja. This time they roll into a clearing where there seems to be ninja fighting.

Naruto: Legend of the Byakugan-pt. 03

The Konoha 3 Jump time again behind Joni the rogue ninja. This time they roll into a clearing in the middle of a valley.  
1 flash,..2 flash, ninja are moving swiftly around them. The clan Markings are noticeable right away, it's the Akimichi and the Hyuga, and they are locked in battle.

Naruto: what's going on here, I don't understand!?

Neji: Most likely we have time jumped forward to the time before the one village, one country system of our time. We cannot engage!

The initial test fighting breaks, and the two opposing clan cells speak to each other breaifly before more interation takes place.

Hyuga 1: Hey, hey you two must be the infamous Akimichi Afu who wields rubber expansion,..and Akimichi Shana who can expand and become inpenetrable! It is an honor. I am Hyuga Akio, and this is Jun, and Isamu.

Akimichi Afu: We know who you are. The power "3," the young lords of the Hyuga clan. We do not allow passage for any Ninja clans beyond this clearing.

Hyuga Akio: We can dispense with the delusions! You hold our target, and we will kill him, and you if need be.

Afu: Then you will not succeed, but die here,..Shana let's do it!

Shana blows up because the youngest hyuga Isamu has her in range. Isamu throws flurries of gentle fists at Shana who is not hurt, but shaken up by the hits. Afu helps with swift expansions and tries to crush Jun with an expanded fist pound, but Jun blocks the attack with a rotation. Afu then scoops up the ground under Jun and quickly throws the spinning Jun far away (1.5 mi. about 2 kilometers?) The remaining two pairs of fighters begin to go at each other with deadly intent when Naruto jumps in front of the Akimichi and Hinata jumps out in front of the Hyuga. The Hygua notice something about hinata immediately.

Hyuga Isamu: !She has no mark!,...Sorry mylady!

Akio: Wait! I am of the main household, I know all who do not carry the mark,..Who are you!?

Hinata: !

Naruto: Stop fighting you are comrads!

Neji: (thinking-Naruto you idiot, I told you they are not of one village yet)

Hyuga Akio: You must be with that other Ninja who has been preaching a unified shinobi alliance!

Neji: Other Ninja?

Naruto: Yeah! Yeah!,..we should band together!

Akimichi Afu: Against the Uchiha and Senju?,..That's Suicide!

Neji: Wait!,..What?,...An Alliance against the Uchiha and Senju?

Akio: Yes! Only the Uchiha and Senju are hired these days,..that is why our fight here today is important! A scrappy young ninja started preaching a banding of shinobi to wipe out the two strongest clans so the wealth can be shared again.

Neji: Naruto, Hinata,..Joni wishes to change history! We have to stop him before he damages time!

Hinata: Do any of you know where we can find that ninja?

Afu: Why should we help a Hyuga,..be gone all of you!

Hinata makes hand signs and begins to concentrate her eyes on Afu. Afu suddenly becomes drained of chakra and energy.

Afu: What!?,..why are you looking at me like,...that,.ugh, ugh, aaaah! Stop!

Naruto: Hinata! Stop!

Hinata: Oh!,..(sheepishly) I'm sorry.

Akimichi Shana: What have you done to him?

The Hyuga look on in astonishment as well as Naruto and Neji

Neji: Hinata,..How did you,..what did you do,...?

Naruto: Maybe we should get out of here.

Neji: I agree

Akimichi Afu has been very weakened

Hinata: Hyuga follow me!

As the Konoha 3 leave with the Hyuga, Shana notices the symbol on Naruto's back

Shana: You are an Uzumaki, what are you doing with the Hyuga?

Naruto: We must go now!

Shoom,..shoom,..the konoha 3 disappear swiftly with the remaining 2 Hyuga. Hinata tells the 2 Hygua Akio and Isamu to continue their mission tomorrow and forget they saw Naruto, Neji, and herself, and that it was important that they do so.

Hinata: Naruto, Neji,..I know where to find Joni

Neji: How? How do you know?

Hinata: I,..I just know.

Naruto: We then let's stop wasting time we have to stop Joni!

The Konoha 3 go to a small village with barely any ninja. After asking around Joni was there, but has left.

Naruto: I've checked the whole town he's not here!

Neji: Perhaps a different approach,..if we can't get Joni, we need to get to the opposition.

Naruto: Opposition?

Hinata: You mean the Senju and Uchiha?

Neji: Yes, we have to inform them, and get the two clans to join up, this is what started the 1 village, 1 country idea,...But this is very important, we have to go to the Senju and let Shodaime come up with the idea himself!

The Konoha 3 go to what is the deep woods of the land of Fire, and come to a 4-way pass which keeps leading them back to the center of the same 4-way pass, no matter which direction they chose.

Neji: Hold on,..Byakugan! this is genjutsu,...?!

3 Ninja jump out of nowhere with What looks to be Weapon Summons.

Neji: Take us to your chief.

Hashirama appears and Notices Naruto

Hashirama: You are Uzumaki?,..You are of us then. Why are you with Hyuga?

Naruto: These are my comrads.

Neji: (Idiot!)

Tobirama: They could be spies!

Hashirama: Could be? Why do you 3 come here?

Neji: A powerful Ninja wishes to band all shinobi together in an effort to wipe out the Senju and Uchiha.

Hashirama: Why? To what end?

Neji: Because the Senju and Uchiha receive all hire,..moreover the ninja who is responsible wishes to destroy all shinobi with the chaos such an all out war would bring.

Hashirama: What would you suggest my Hyuga friend?

Naruto OH!,..You're the first,...Thump  
Neji hits naruto in a pressure point that temporarily stops his ability to talk

Neji: i can't say chief, but such a war would be a catastrophe!

Tobirama: And what does the Hyuga get from this situation? Why do you care?

Neji: No doubt my people would perish in such an event as well.

Hashirama: Ah yes!,..one's people,..we do grow weary of war,...perhaps a truce with the Uchiha.

Hinata: Yes a truce!

Tobirama: Surely the Uchiha will not agree,..Uchiha Madara is such an A,...interupted by Hashirama

Hashirama: IF it would mean the end of wars, then the idea is worth the risk.

Neji: Thanks noble chief, we now take our leave in order to stop this busy body ninja from troubling this world any further.

Hashirama: (This World?),...Then it's settled

Whoosh! The Konoha 3 and Hashirama are transported back to the beginning of the deep woods of the land of Fire

Hashirama: There "has" been much activity in the Uchiha camp, your offender may have already hatched his plan,...Chakra is a mysterious and powerful thing,..but it has nothing on those who would have a will of fire burning in them,...thanks for helping to save our worlds,...time travelersWhoosh!

In a quick blast of leaves and wind the soon to be 1st Hokage disappeared

Naruto: HE KNEW! HOW?!

Neji: No time to worry about that,...the hard part begins now.

Madara has just received his brother's eyes and has gone to the land of lightning to test them out. Upon reaching the land of Lighting Madara notices there aren't any of the usual strong rikairi using clans around.

Madara: What's going on, surely after moving this far into the land of lightning I should have been greeted by an opposing clan!  
Damn!,..I have to get back to the Uchiha Mountain!

Madara races back to where his clan is camped-but what will he find,..will he get there in time?

Naruto: Legend of the Byakugan-Pt. 04

The Konoha 3 have left the deep woods of of the land of fire, and are looking for the Uchiha in hopes of finding and nuetralizing Joni.

Neji: Naruto, you spent a lot of time chasing Sasuke, do you have any idea where the Uchiha may be?

Naruto: There was an area that Sasuke would go outside the village from time to time, but that was before he left the l...

eaf village.

Neji: That's good enough!,...Lead the way

Before the Konoha 3 can reach the area where Naruto was leading them they hear explosions!

Hinata: Byakugan!,...There are many ninja fighting not too far ahead.

Neji: It seems to be many different clans, but mostly Mist and lightning fighting the Uchiha.

Naruto: Do you guys see joni?

Hinata: I see him,.. he's mine!

Hinata darts off after Joni

Naruto: That was my line!,..Hinata has changed.

Neji: We have to stop her, there are too many ninja fighting!

Hinata is running and fighting and dodging her way through the mass of different ninja fighting. Many have an axe to grind with the Uchiha. The Ninja on the battlefield are emboldened because all know Madara and his strongest Uchiha are not around.

Mist ninja: the Hyuga have come to help!

Hinata prepares twin lions punch as she passess through the mist and lightning ranks, heading straight for Joni

Hinata: Joni I will end this right now!

Joni: You can try!

Hinata: Huh?!,...I can't move, it's getting cold,..what is this,...ICE!?

Gatsumoto of the Mist: Sorry lady of the Hyuga, I cannot allow you to kill him,...at least until this war is over.

Hinata: AAAAAAAGGH!

Hinata is hit with red lightning

Niikimaru of the lightning: The Uchiha will pay for what they have done to my clansmen. If you are against us, then you are an enemy. Therefore you must die!

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Naruto rasengans Niikimaru, which sends him spinning across the battlefield taking out all who are in the line of fire.

Niikimaru: Damn!,..If it weren't for my lightning cloak, I'd definitely be dead right now,...That jutsu looked like the one Joni had been using, they must be of the same people.

Back at where Naruto, Neji and Hinata are,..naruto, neji, and Hinata are facing off against Joni and Gatsumoto a mist clan leader

Gatsumoto: You can't get her out of that ice, even if you do she's dead,..my Ice jutsu is a perfect killer,..heh!

Neji: You're in range!

Gatsumoto: Please!,...that gentle fist won't work on my instant Ice-age jutsu!

Neji is powering up his chakra

Neji: AAAARGH! 8 Tri-grams 128 palms,...256 palms, 512 palms,...1024 palms  
neji has become a blurr!

Gatsumoto: What speed,..my jutsu isn't working,...he's too fast and heating up everything,..i can't move,..the hits are internal,..(gasp I can't breath!)

Gatsumoto is taken out, and Naruto is able to free Hinata from her now melted Ice prison

Naruto: Hinata, let's take down Joni

Hinata: Gentle fists: Air Palms!

Joni: Don't make me laugh,..I am a Air "GOD!",...what?

Before Naruto can Rasengan Joni after he had brushed off Hinata's air palms attack,..Hinata comes from below Joni with a twin lions punch

Joni: OOF!,...you leaf scum  
Joni is knocked back by hinata's punch and bites his finger

Joni: SUMMONING JUTSU! Come Apollyon

A giant crakken-typed monster appears! It is the size of a building. It takes a deep breath and blows out air and dust at Naruto and Hinata. The two can barely breath, their eyes turn red and begin to bleed.

Neji: Oh No!... Hinata,..Naruto-Rotation!,...Ultra-Rotation!

neji spins faster than usual, which blows the dust winds back some, but not enough. All that are on the battlefield begin coughing violently.,...but out of nowhere chains with knives attached fly toward the mighty summon-they are chakra chains that bind and seal.

Senju Mujiro: Uzumaki Cholli,..you've got him,..hold on while I try to break the summon!

Mujiro a Senju and Cholli a Kinoichi of the Uzumaki has appeared

Joni: I don't think so: Windstyle Rasengan Air Blitz!

Joni produces a wind cloak with a big rasengan that covers his whole body, spinning around him as he runs into mujiro, and cholli like a man-sized bowling ball knocking pins into the air.

Naruto: Aaaaaaah!,..I can't go into sage mode in battle, what can I do,...I know,..SUMMONING JUTSU!

A huge wooden cane appears

Naruto: A huge wooden cane?!,...Oh no I'm back in time,... Chief Toad isn't around!

Neji: What is that Red Mound at the bottom!?

Naruto: HELL YEAH! It's a toad,...I did it!

GamaRho: TOAD?! I beg your pardon, I am a FROG!,...Why have you summoned GamaRho?

Hinata: Please, "cough" help s us! "cough-cough"

GamaRho: Say no more young damsel. I shall protect you! Have at you vile beast!

GamaRho blows water across the battlefield, and gets rid of the dust. The two collosal building sized-animals tear into each other. Joni's Crakken Summon Apollyon throws out a metal ball with a metal rope attached to it in order bring Gamarho in, but Gamarho blocks it with his cane. Apollyon tried to blow dust wind at Gamarho, but Gamarho uses his cane to throw Apollyon, whose ball and rope weapon was still wrapped around his cane. After landing Apollyon slithered up to Gamarho and starts choking the huge frog in a head lock,...to which Gamarho "secretes"(sweats out)  
a Hallucinogenic. This slows Apollyon down to a drooling dunce,..Gamarho then wraps the ball and rope(still attached to his cane) around Apollyon's neck until Apollyon is choked out!-The giant Crakken, snake-like summon poofs away. POM!

GamaRho: I have bested the fowl monster as promised, I am old, but still strong,..I am hurt, but not broken,..I take my leave now!

Naruto: Thanks Mighty Toad GamaRho!

GamaRho: That's mighty TREE-FROG Gama-Rho! "POOF!" (he's gone)

Naruto: Oh well,...that gave me just enough time to build up sage energy.

Joni: What are gonna do?,... Rasengan?,..hmm?,..or maybe windstyle rasen-shuriken?,...or maybe those b.s. frog katas?! Please!,..

Naruto tries to throw a Rasenshuriken at Joni, but he dissipated it. Naruto looks on in disbelief.

Joni: You truly are an idiot! You have no clue what you are doing, do you? Your victory over Pain must've been pure, dumb luck! Do you even know how I stopped your signature jutsu? Can you understand that I too, am also a wind style user,...therefore 1st, I did away with the wind portion of that justsu, and 2nd, I counter turned the chakra spin of the rasengan, as I too understand and use rasengan. You're so pathetic,..kakashi had you use the same simple method used to test "academy children" to find out their chakra nature.,...and then take that and add it to the rasengan. He knew you wouldn't be abe to do anything more complicated,..it's laughable! You can stand there and look at me with those monstrous eyes from that abomination inside you,..it changes nothing!,...You always were, and will always be a LOSER! I'll put you all out of your misery now!

Joni uses his windstyle jutsu to evoke tremendous air pressure

Neji: Such powerful Pressure,..it's crushing us!

Naruto: I can still get him

Naruto goes Kyuubi sage,...fighting his way through the pressure to give Joni a punch which misses

Joni: Ha! you missed,...Whaaaaah?! How? AAAAAAAAAAH!

Naruto didn't miss, the toad Kata punch took time to break through the pressure-It knocks Joni through trees, brush, rocks, before hitting a boulder really hard!

Neji: Joni,..It is over,..return with us and maybe Lord hokage will have mercy on you.

Joni: I'd rather die then go back to that trash hole you call a village!-SUMMONING!,...iF i CAN'T WIN, I WILL END IT ALL!

by now all clans have stopped fighting and are looking at Joni, who has summoned Minato's chakra sword that allowed Joni & the Knonha 3 to time travel,...but this time instead of pulling it out the seal, Joni pushes it all the way in,...causing a growing energy bubble that threatens to destroy all time and space.

Neji: Hinata, Naruto, into the bubble now!

the konoha 3 jump in the energy bubble and see Joni

Joni: It's too late, all will be destroyed with me!

Joni consumed away like ashes as he pushed all his chakra into the sword, which is now out of Control

Neji: Quick grab it and pull it out,..Naruto use Sage mode!,...try absorbing it!

Hinata: Neji, Naruto!,...we're fading away!  
Naruto: Don't give up!

A bright light appears, then...

Rikudo: Use your gaze my daughter

Hinata concentrates her eyes on the Chakra Sword and it stabilizes slowly

Naruto: Whoa! What did you,..HOW did you do that Hinata?!

Rikudo: No worries, it's over. TOUCH!

Rikudo pushed Neji and Naruto back to their time. All those who were back at the battlefield never saw what happened in the energy bubble,...it slowly disappeared. By the time Madara showed up to the battle,...the Uchiha had already made up their mind that they were tired of war, and wanted a truce. Other clans swore vengeance on the Uzumaki for interference. The Rikudo shared a few words with Hinata before sending her back to her time.

Rikudo: Look after the one called Naruto, he's one of a kind.

Hinata: I know, and I will. Thank you so much.

With a kiss on the forehead and a wave, the Rikudo sends Hinata back to her time. Neji and Naruto do not notice the difference in their's and Hinata's return time.

Naruto: Legend of the Byakugan-Pt. 05 conclusion

The plight is over, Naruto, Neji and Hinata have returned back from the past.

Naruto: What happened at that last moment Hinata?

Hinata: Uhm,..nothing.(speaking softly)

Neji: (scanning with Byakugan) Well,..one thing's for certain, we are back home and everything looks normal. We succeeded.

Naruto: Well I'm off to Ichiraku's to finish where i left off,..mmm, yum,...RAMEN! Bye!

Hinata: nnnNaruto I want to come tttoo...

her voice is low and trails off,..Naruto could not hear her because he rushed off

Neji: Come Hinata, we must report to the Hokage, we can't all be as care free as Naruto.

Hinata: Oh,...yes, o.k.

A week has past and Neji speaks to Hinata before she is to square off against Hinabi again.

Neji: Can you still do "that?",...A week has passed, and I have not seen you do it since we returned.

Hinata: I,..I don't know,..I haven't tried.

Neji: It seemed very powerful, and very dangerous,...What I am trying to say is, you are not going to use that on your sister,..are you?

Hinata: (Gasp!) Uh!,..No!

Neji: That's good because it would be wise to learn more about it before using it again.

As neji and Hinata draw close to the Hyuga household arena, they can hear Hanabi speaking with Hiashi

Hanabi: I've grown tired of sparring with her! We haven't been close to being on the same level since I was Seven!

Hiashi: !(sigh) As the head of the main Hyuga branch,...

Hanabi: (cuts him off) YOU were born before uncle Hizashi, Hinata was born before me,..How does the fact that she doesn't have talent put me before her? How about you make neji the head of the household, we both know he's more than capapble,...besides i have already told you,...i have been asked by Lord Hokage to do 2 tours as the "new" head of Anbu Black Ops,..And I accepted! At age 12 I'm even younger than Uchiha Itachi when "he" was made Anbu Black Ops leader.  
Now If you want to wait until I'm done with my tour,..that's fine!,..I'll be head of the household then, but not a moment before! Now if you will excuse me, I have some last minute prepping to do with my squads.

Hinata bursts through the Hyuga Arena double-doors

Hinata: You don't have to worry about being relieved becuase as long as I am alive,...I AM THE HEAD OF THE HYUGA HOUSEHOLD!

Hiashi: Huh?

Neji: !

Hanabi: You say that like you have a choice in the matter. Oh i see,...more of that blond guy's "ninja way" garbage,...how childish,..grow up! Is that new hairstyle and look on your face supposed to mean something?,..."CUTE" Hinata!,.."SWEET" Hinata,...you still can't fight for nothing,...it makes me sick!

Hinata: Shall we?

Hanabi: No we shall not! I don't have time to waste. i have more pressing matters to attend t,...(as she walks away Hinata grabs her arm)

Hinata: The "New" leader of Anbu should not be so overconfident.

Hanabi: I'm not,...you're not worth it!

Hiashi: ENOUGH!,...Hanabi are you above one last match?  
(looking at Neji's concern)

Neji: !

Hanabi: Fine!,..Let's get this over with. I will not hold back!

Hinata: I wouldn't want it any other way.

the other Hyuga look on as the two move to the center court of the Hyuga Household

Hanabi: Normally I give you the first shot, but I have to go,...ready!?_You're in range! "Rotation"

Hanabi spins into a ball towards hinata and is about to deal a finishing palm strike-

Neji: From that close!,..NO!

Hanabi: I'm gonna put an end to your misery, i will cut off your jutsu,..Forever!

Hanabi spins at hinata with a rotation(to deal the palm strike) but Hinata stops it with a reversing block(it breaks the palace walls, and draws the attention of nearby Anbu) Hanabi goes for an under the arm Mountain break attack-Hinata barely avoids it but is hit with some of the residual blasts. Hanabi then comes in with a flipping scizzor kick-Hinata dodges

Hanabi: At least you've gotten better at running away! It will do you no good! Gentile fist-8 trigrams 64 palms!

Hanabi lays into Hinata with thrust attacks, but to everyone's surprise Hinata is able to keep up blocking, matching blow for blow

Hinata: What's the problem, i thought you were gonna put me out of my misery!

Hanabi becomes enraged-she begins to exude visible chakra and it begins to spin-Hanabi spins into Hinata hard until she eventually knocks Hinata back-Everyone gasps-Hiashi sighs-Hinata slowly getting up pulls out a small scroll.

Hinata: Summoning! Rikudo legacy jutsu! 1,...2,..3,...4,...5!

Hiashi: A summon?!

Neji: [thinking: No,..she promised not to,...!]

Hinata: Firestyle!,...

Anbu are now watching attentively

Anbu 1 Raja: No way,..she shouldn't be able to,...?!

Hinata: FIREBALL JUTSU!  
Hinata blows a big fireball at Hananbi

Anbu 2 Rima: Just like an Uchiha!?

Hanabi is unable to get around it at first-Hanabi rotates then jumps toward Hinata

Hinata: Windstyle! WIND BULLETS!

Hiashi: Impossible!,..when did she learn this?

Neji: [Did Rikudo show her this? What has she become?]

Hanabi while rotating kicks and punches away all the air bullets.

Hanabi: frustrated Oh you think you can keep me away? ROTATION!  
Hanabi rotates quicker then jumps toward Hinata-she closes in

Hanabi: I,..I got you!,...HUH?

Hinata: Waterstyle! WATERWALL!  
The waterwall stops Hanabi just before she could hit Hinata and knocks Hanabi back

Anbu Raja: Senpei! Enough! we should be going!

Hanabi: Stand down, and hold your tongue RAJA!,..who do you think you're talking to!

Hanabi: You disrespect me in front of my Anbu-Gentile fist style Super Air Palm Attack!

Hinata: Earth Style! MUDWALL!  
The palm strike decimates the mudwall, but Hinata had time to move-

Hiashi: Now Earth jutsu?,...what's going on here? When did she become so strong? Is this Hinata?

Hinata Lightning Style! LIGHTNING SHOCK WAVE!  
Hanabi rotates to deflect-

Anbu Raja: Senpei NO! Dodge!,.. you're still wet from the waterwall!

Hanabi is shocked drastically in an electric vacuum ball caused by rotation-by now Konoha villagers are amassing into the Hyuga pavillion-

Hanabi: UGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!

Hiashi: Enough! The fight goes to Hinata, Hanabi you lost this one, it's over!

Hanabi: NEVER!  
Hanabi rotates-then disappears, then "CRACK!" she hits Hinata on the head, then disappears again, then "WACK!" she hits Hinata again-

Hanabi: Not even your Byakugan can see me like this!

Anbu Rima: Raja what's that!?

Anbu Raja: It's the reason she was made the head of Anbu Black Ops,...and also "ROOT"-That jutsu is similar to the Supremacy of the 4th's jutsu,..with that added to her arsenal she is virtually unstoppable!

Hanabi appears, gives Hinata an upward palm strike to the chin, disappears-appears behind Hinata, and gives her a kick sending Hinata flying across the pavillion and lands face first into the ground-Hanabi appears over Hinata and grabs her hair-

Hanabi: Don't you ever question my position of authority in this household or anywhere! You never had a chance against me! (breathing hard)Now yeild loser!  
Hanabi rubs Hinata's face into the gravel on the ground-

Hiashi: Hanabi that is enough!,...You are dishonoring our household!

Hanabi: NO! "SHE" has dishonored our household,..they all laugh at us behind our backs because of her,..she doesn't even know about it,...too busy chasing after that blond kid,..schickct!I would put up with it,...Until they began to question ME AND THE ENTIRE HYUGA HOUSEHOLD! How do you all think I became the head of Anbu "DEEP ROOT",...i showed them,..I SHOWED THEM ALL!,..and now I end this once and for all!

Hiashi: HANABI! NO,...WHAT ARE YOU,...  
Hanabi pulls out a kunai when hinata starts to exude visible chakra from her hands

Neji: No this is bad,[what should I do,..what CAN I do if she,...]

Hanabi: Hugh!,...Twin Lions?,...that garbage can't,...huh?!  
Hinata grabs the hand that is holding her hair, then grabs the hand that has the Kunai, turns over on Hanabi and uses the back of her own head to repeatedly head-butt Hanabi in the nose and mouth-Hanabi throws Hinata off of her and screams-

Hanabi: AAAAAAAGH! YOU TRAMP! I'll kill you-"ZIP"  
Hanabi disappears again, but Hinata does strange hand signs-Hanabi appears in front of Hinata but abruptly "STOPS!"

Hanabi: I,...I can't move! What did you do!?,..What is this feeling,..Uuuuuugh!

Neji: Oh no she's using it! NO HINATA STOP!

Hiashi: What is it? What is she using?

Hinata: It's over,..you DIE!  
looking very grim  
Hinata is concentrating on Hanabi using the jutsu the Rikudo showed her: The Rikudo Gaze,..this jutsu was stumbled upon by the Rikudo's wife when she felt her and her 2 son's lives were threatened by robbers- This was the first awakening of the true byakugan-The rikudo honed and perfected the jutsu with hand signs,..which he showed Hinata. The Rikudo Gaze has two parts:  
It can stop chakra ability, and caused acute paralysis, and if the user concentrates enough they can read their opponents mind, during which the opponent is in severe bodily pain and the opponent can eventually explode or pop like a balloon-

Hanabi: My body,...AAAAAAAAAH!

Neji: No Hinata!

Hinata: (crying) I'm tired, I'm tired of everyone stepping on me,...It's time they know what will happen if they cross me!

Neji: This isn't who you are Hinata,..What would "Naruto" think of you,...

Hinata: (snap) UH! OH! oh no!  
Hanabi is released and falls before Hinata-

Hinata: If anyone questions my authority in this household they will not be so lucky! Let it be known,...The Hyuga household is NOT to be trifled with!

naruto shows up and is looking from the ouside through the big hole that is now in the the Hyuga pavilion

Naruto: H,...Hinata is everything alright? I had some coupons for Ichiraku's and thought we didn't get to celebrate our last mission together,...what's goin on here?

Hinata: Ah!?, uh...nothing(spoken in her usually timid voice)

the crowd is looking on in disbelief in what they had just witnessed-

Naruto: Neji you can come too!

Neji: Ah,..YES, YES,..Ichiraku's sounds good right about now,...come on Hinata we could use a,...a time out! Thank you Naruto!

The three leave the hyuga pavillion for ramen

Hiashi: What just happened?

Hanabi: [this isn't over] Raja, Rima  
Raja & Rima: Hi Senpei!

The 3 Anbu disappear

Hinata: Um,..uh Narutokun you can sit next to me

Naruto: Oh?,...uh Ok,...c'mon ichiraku is about to close

Neji: ! Whew! [close one]

The End

Hope u enjoyed this story-


End file.
